Girls Write Songs About Boys Write Songs About Girls
by FretchLuv
Summary: It seems like the greatest day ever when Phineas agrees to a date with Isabella. However, he oddly does not show up. Leaving for Hollywood to clear her mind, Isabella becomes famous, writing many songs about Phineas. However, what happens when Phineas becomes famous too? Will they finally have their storybook ending, or will it be yet another heartbreak? THIS IS A SONGFIC
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This is not entirely my FanFiction. This was started by Razzleberry123 (Now CuriouslyDreaming123) She intended to end the series, but I picked it up so it wouldn't have to end. I haven't had a lot of time to re-upload them, and I lost access to my account, so I had to make this one. I will re-upload the old chapters (Written by CuriouslyDreaming) as fast as possible, and I will try to upload new chapters about weekly. We'll see how things are once I get a better idea of my schedule. The first 5 Chapters are the exact same as original, with edits made for spelling, grammar and flow. Beyond that, I'll be doing the writing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story!_**

 ** _(P.S. These stories will also be available on Wattpad at this link: story/27285455)_**

 ** _I do not yet own Phineas and Ferb_**

Isabella stopped in front of the gate, doing a mental check of her outfit.  
 _Jean jacket: check.  
Paisley and fluttery calico sundress: check.  
Strappy sandal heeled wedges: check. Hair in a fishtail: check._  
"Ok, I am good to go."  
It has been six years since that summer the gang was eleven. But, Isabella still had a major (emphasize the word major) crush on Phineas. But, he had not made one little move to give her any sign that he likes her. Ever since Isabella had turned 13, her one and only priority was getting him to show even the tiniest gesture of romance. Now, her goal was to get him to agree to go on a date with her...(like it hadn't been her goal for the past 5 years!)

She stopped and rested her hand on the gate, and took a deep breath. "Ok, Isabella! Today is the day! You are finally going to ask him out!" Isabella thought fiercely to herself. Isabella mustered up her courage and swung open the gate like she had done countless times before.

'Hey Phineas, Whatcha' doin?" She asked cutely. Her heart melted when he looked up. _He's so handsome! I wish he was mine_... Isabella thought longingly. Phineas was wearing a white t-shirt, an orange short-sleeved flannel over it, jeans and grey converse.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" he responded like always. "I'm just hanging out, what are you doing?"

"Um, well I was j-just w-wondering, um, if you'd, l-like to go s-see a movie w-with m-me?" Isabella held her breath. _Please, please, pleeease!_

"Cool! Ferb is at debate camp so...what movie?"

"Er, I was thinking of either Pompeii, Saving Mr. Banks, Frozen, or The Amazing Spider-Man 2. You can choose."

"Well, I really want to see Frozen. Candace lost her head when she found out I haven't seen it."

"OH MY GOSH STACY YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FROZEN!? I AM TAKING YOU TO THE MOVIES RIGHT NOW!" They could hear her screaming in the house, just before her red Volkswagen Beetle sped out of the driveway and on to oncoming traffic.

"Wow, she's really serious about it!" giggled Isabella

"Yeah." chuckled Phineas. "So, when's the movie starting?"

"Um, 1:00, I think. Why?" Isabella responded.

"Because if it was okay with you, maybe we could go to lunch at Slushy Dog before?" he asked.

"YES!" she squealed. "Oh, um, I mean, sure, whatever bro. It's all cool." Isabella beamed as Phineas raised one eyebrow, looking slightly freaked out. _Lunch and a movie! With Phineas!_

"Cool, so I'll meet you there?" asked Phineas, quickly recovering.

"Yep! We are going to have a blast! See ya!" she said, overjoyed.

"Bye!" he called.

Once Isabella was safely back on the street, she jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs. "I CAN'T BELIVE IT! DREAMS REALLY DO COME TRUE! THANK YOU LIFE!" and skipped back to her house to get ready.

Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas simply pumped his fist before clearing his throat.

But, little did they know, this was not going to be the day they had in mind…


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not yet own Phineas and Ferb_**  
 ** _Chapter authored by Razzleberry123_**

Isabella spent nearly thirty minutes trying to grasp the idea of going out with Phineas. But, the very first thing she did when she finally calmed down from her frenzy of excitement, was grab her phone and call Gretchen.

"He-"

"GRETCHEN! Oh my gosh, guess what?" Isabella shrieked into the phone before Gretchen could even get the last syllable out.

"Whoa, slow down, crazy. Slow down." Gretchen calmly said. "What happened?"

"Guess, you have to guess!" Isabella said in a sing-song voice.

"Are you going on a date with Phineas?" Asked Gretchen.

"WRONG! I'M GOING ON... Wait, what? How did you know?" inquired Isabella as her mood changed quickly from excitement to puzzlement.

"I called Irving and he told me. Remember he has hidden cameras wired all over Phineas and Ferb's house?" Gretchen responded.

"Oh, right. Cool, I guess. In a creepy sort of way." Said Isabella nervously. "Wait, hold the phone!...No, Gretch, not literally."Isabella rolled her eyes As Gretchen put Isabella back on from hold.

"Sorry, chief." Gretchen said sheepishly.

"Ok, so what I was trying to say was, why were you even asking Irving about Phineas and Ferb? Hmmm?" Isabella said suspiciously, "Do you like Irving?"

"What? Eww, I think I just threw up a little! Why in the world would I like that creepy stalker!?" asked a repulsed cheeks then grew hot. "Actually, um, well..." Gretchen hesitated.

"Come on, girl! Spit it out already." Isabella urged.

"Okay, just don't...don't laugh. I have a crush on, um, Ferb." Gretchen said softly, her cheeks burning.

"Gretchen, that's great!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone yet. I...I'm not ready for anyone else to know." Gretchen said.

"Okay, I get it. Maybe you should come over." Isabella glanced at her watch. " I have some time before my date."

Gretchen raised one eyebrow. "Girlfriend, seriously? You don't remember? I moved to Hollywood? For my dad's filmmaking job?"

"Oh yeah." Isabella sighed, felling deflated.

"Hey, come on, chief. Remember, you have a date to go on!" Gretchen encouraged.

"Yes, but still..." Isabella said wistfully.

"I know. Hey, maybe you can visit sometime!" Gretchen said, her voice full of hope.

"Okay!" agreed Isabella. She looked at her watch again, and realized she was running out of time. "Well, Gretch, I've got to go now. I'll call you later."

"In that case, bye! Good luck on your date!" giggled Gretchen.

"Bye." Isabella snapped her phone shut and raced up the steps of her house and entered her room. She was tempted to flop on her bed and call everyone she knew to tell them all about her date. But, she strode over to the bathroom door to redo her hair.

Skillful and experienced fingers lightly did her hair in a fishtail once more. She studied herself in the mirror, judging her hairdo. _Perfect. I don't want to seem to desperate as to redo my hair_ _entirely_ , Isabella thought. She grabbed her coral lipstick and put on a fresh layer, doing the same with her mascara, blush, eyeshadow and eyeliner. Allowing herself one last quick glance in the mirror, she retrieved her phone from the bathroom counter and slung her leather purse over her shoulder.

She bounded down the stairs like a sugar-high child and reached the door. She quickly unlocked it, but slowly opened the door itself. She took a deep breath before setting foot on the welcome mat placed outside her house.

Well, thought Isabella nervously, here goes nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 written by Razzleberry123**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Every single moment in Isabella's 17-year-old life had led up to this moment. No other occasion had been more intimidating than walking through that door, the one with the faded and chipping "Slushy Dawg's" logo. Everything she did until she sat down felt like a daze, ordering a Coke, finding a table outside, and finally seating herself in the chair across from...no one. No Phineas. No Ferb. No giant floating baby head.

For the first five minutes, Isabella sat patiently waiting, occasionally sipping her Coke. She scanned her surroundings over and over again. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, then thirty. Finally, Isabella abruptly stood up and took a final scan of the restaurant, only to find the faces of strangers. She strolled out the door looking in vain for Phineas. Once outside, she flipped open her pink cell phone, thinking he might have left a text, or something.

Nope.

What is going on? wondered Isabella. She anxiously checked for missed calls, and e-mails that could shed some light on her desperate situation.

No such luck.

Maybe he was running late, forgot to call, and just went to the movies-without me? Isabella thought. It was more of a question, bot it was all she had. And when a boy doesn't show up on a date for a girl, anything goes.

Walking to the Danville movie theater was foggy for Isabella due to her discombobulated thoughts racing through her head, each cut off and unrelated.

 _What if he isn't there?...I should go left if I don't want to be hit by this cyclist...Am I supposed to pay for the movie?...Hey, there's my Uncle Bruno!...What size popcorn should I get? I don't want to it wolf down..._

At last, she pushed open the glass double doors of Danville Cinemas. Isabella searched the lobby several times, looking without results, for Phineas. Frustrated and slightly depressed, she plunked down in a plush velvet lobby chair beside a popcorn machine. Glancing at the black-and-white analog clock that hung crookedly on the red painted wall. It read 12:30, causing her to sigh in relief. There was still time for Phineas to make an apperance.

Thirty-five minutes later, Isabella was still waiting in that cursed lobby chair, totally, and completely Phineas-less. Her only hope was that he had decided to meet her in the theater and didn't let her know. Again.

Realizing she was five minutes late, Isabella rushed to the counter and bought one ticket to Frozen. She handed her ticket to the usher who lazily pointed in the direction of the theater.

"Theater eight, on the right hand side." He said, obviously extremely bored.

Muttering words of thanks, she sped towards the theater. Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She was powered by hope. Any thought of doubt was quickly dashed away as Isabella pushed open the door and slipped inside. She scoured the endless sea of seats and people, searching for the distinctive shape of Phineas's head. Worry eased its way into her brain when she could not find the telltale signs of Phineas. She timidly found two seats in the back row, and sat through the bombard of commercials on the bright screen.

Through the bluish hue the screen cast on everything, Isabella could see that only strangers passed in and out through the theater. Growing more and more restless with every note of the opening theme song, she finally stood up and stomped down the steps to the exit.

"Shhhhh!" Practically everyone in the theater shushed her loud stomping.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Isabela muttered as she quietly made her way through the messy trail of mashed and long forgotten popcorn on the floor to the exit.

Once out of the theater, Isabella marched straight up to the counter where a bored-looking man with brown hair and a slouch stood leaning against the cash register.

"Excuse me," Isabella paused to look at the name tag on the man's uniform. " Mr. Heinz. But could you-"

"That is Dr. Doofenshmirtz to you, girlie!" The man rudely interrupted with a German accent. No, a Drusulstienian accent.

"Okay, then, I guess. Dr. D. Can you tell me of you've seen a boy with red hair, a triangle-shaped head like a Dorito, and possibly a platypus named Perry?" She asked.

"Is every platypus named Perry?" Wondered Dr. D in surprise.

"In a perfect world, yes." Isabella sighed contentedly. She snapped back in to reality and asked, "But have you seen him?"

"The platypus?" Asked Dr. D.

"No, the teenage boy!" Isabella told him, slightly exasperated with the doctor's cluelessness.

"Oh, that makes lots more sense!" He exclaimed. "Nope, sorry girlie. But he does sound vaguely familiar. Something to do with second dimensions. Oh, well. Have a terrible day!" The doctor said cheerily.

"What?" asked Isabella, puzzled by his answer.

"You see, my real job is an evil scientist." explained Dr. D. "I just work her to discover the art of popcorn popping, as to collect perfectly popped popcorn and use it to cover the entire TRI-STATE AREA!"

Isabella just stood there, bewildered.

"My goal is to take over the TRI-STATE AREA!" he yelled.

"O-kay... I'll just...go..." This guy was beginning to creep Isabella out. She backed away ever so slowly before turning on her heel and making a mad dash to the double doors.

 _Oh my gosh, what was with that guy? Talk about freaky_! Isabella thought as she jogged to the exit. When outside, the ugly truth kicked her right between the eyes: Phineas was not showing up.

Hot and angry tears flooded down her cheeks. Her heart was snapped clean in half. She hurt like she had never hurt before. The bus ride home was cold and uninviting and Isabella was lost in self-pity. She scarcely noticed when the smelly Metro bus screeched to a halt. She stumbled down the steps, blinded by tears, and to upset to process a thought.

Isabella could only walk a couple of steps before dissolving into tears and collapsing on the crumbling curb in front of her house.

She sat there for minutes, wallowing in a pit of self-pity. Her tears and sniffles soon subsided, allowing her to hear the all-to-familiar sound of a drill against a metal bolt. Curious, she shakily rose and slowly started to make her way over to none other than the Flynn-Fletcher house.

Isabella crept up to where the garage met the wood fence surrounding the backyard of the house. Suddenly feeling out of place, she quickly drooped to all fours and crawled over to a gap between two wooden boards. Isabella peered through the gap and gasped at the sight before her eyes. There was Ferb, and Phineas, working on some sort of contraption. Isabella sank from her knees and sat on the concrete driveway. As grey clouds rolled in the sky, Isabella's eyes grew damp and in no time hot salty tears were streaming down her face and forming melancholy pools on the concrete below her.

Soon, Isabella's fists were clenched in rage. So hard, that in fact, her knuckles turned white. She stood up and dusted herself off, and slammed open the fence gate. She marched over to where Phineas's back was turned to her. Isabella tapped him on his shoulder. He spun around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Isab-" He didn't get to finish. Isabella raised her hand and slapped Phineas. Hard.

In addition to being shocked by Isabella's action, Phineas was clueless to why it was necessary.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his now red cheek.

"You know exactly what that was for." Isabella spat back. She was ashamed of the tears still spilling out of her eyes.

It took a while for Phineas to register what Isabella was talking about. Finally, something clicked. He gasped and then groaned.

"Oh my gosh! Isabella, I am so sorry!" Phineas apologized. "It's just that Ferb came back from debate camp early, and I was getting ready to meet you, but then I-I...I just..." He trailed off, and he hung his head. "I am so sorry."

But Isabella's back was already turned, and she was walking to the gate.

"Izzy, wait!" Phineas called from behind as Ferb looked on.

"What?" Isabella cried. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

What Phineas did next would stay in her heart forever.

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to hers, salty from tears.

Phineas kissed her.

Isabella's first instinct would be to kiss back, but under the given circumstances, she felt cheated. Hurt. Played.

She yanked back and ran down the driveway.

"Wait, please!" He shouted, dashing down to join Isabella. "I am so sorry."

She turned to Phineas, tears once again spilling down her eyes thick and fast. "Don't you see?" She whispered. "It's too late to apologize."

Isabella slowly turned as to not face Phineas, and slowly walked across the street to her house. She unlocked the door and shut it behind her, and strolled over to where the grand piano sat. She sat down on the bench and began to play a song she had composed. She wept quietly as she did so, now playing on autopilot. She hit the last key to the song, and then hung her head and silently cried herself to sleep, listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain outside the window.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isa! Isa!" Someone was shaking Isabella awake. "Isa, hija, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, to find that she was staring at a close-up of piano keys.

"Gah!" she yelled, jumping back. Isabella was wide awake now. She turned to find the person who woke her was her mother.

"Isa, why are you sleeping on the piano? Is everything alright?" asked a concerned Vivian. She lovingly stroked her daughter's tear-streaked cheek. Isabella's bottom lip quivered before she burst into huge, shaking sobs.

"He didn't show up, mami! He cared about his stupid invention more than me!" Isabella rested her face in her palms and continued weeping. "It's like he didn't know how much this meant to me." Vivian sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She always knew this day was coming.

"Ah, Isa." She sighed. "Chico problemas, eh? Who was the boy?" QVivian said soothingly.

Isabella sniffed. "It was Phineas, mami. Phineas" She said quietly. Vivian's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Phineas? But he's always seemed like such a nice boy. Muy cortes." She said while shaking her head.

"I know!" Isabella wailed. Vivian brushed the hair out of Isabella's eyes.

"Why don't you go up to your room and change, you've been in those clothes all night. Okay, hija?" She said.

"O-okay" Isabella sniffled rising shakily. She strolled to the stairs where she paused and then began ascending up the curving staircase. She slowly walked to her room. Shedding her dress, jacket, and shoes smelly with tears, Isabella thought about everything carefully. It seemed strange that less than twenty four hours ago she was under the impression that she was going out with her dream guy, but now...

Isabella slipped on her most comfortable pajamas and plopped onto her bed. Exhaling loudly, she fingered the sleeves on her pajamas, allowing leftover tears to trickle down her cheek. Her head suddenly snapped up and she pounced on her phone that was on her dresser. Isabella hastily punched in the number she knew so well. It rang for what felt like forever and a day until she heard the familiar voice on the other line.

"Hey, girl! So how was it? What movie did you see? Did he hold your hand, or give you his jacket or," Gretchen gasped. "Did you kiss?" She gushed. Isabella shook her head, even though Gretchen was in California and couldn't see.

"No, Gretch. No kissing...well, kinda. We didn't see a movie at all. In fact, Phineas decided to just stay home and invent something," Isabella said the word like it was poison.

Isabella could just picture the grin on Gretchen's face faltering."What? Then what happened?"

"So, I am under the impression that him and I was going to go grab lunch, and go see a movie, right?" Isabella let the entire story out, relived of the weight sliding off her shoulders slightly.

"A-and then h-he k-kissed me!" Isabella cried As Gretchen choked down a gasp.

"He did? Girl...I think he realized that he messed up big time, and then tried to make it up to you by kissing you. but that was one of the most de-constructive things he could do." She explained. Then she really did gasp. "You should come stay here, in Hollywood!"

"Hollywood?" Isabella wrinkled her nose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you could come visit me! It would be an awesome vacation for you! It is really hard to think about life when you are relaxing by the beach or the pool, or looking at all the landmarks," Gretchen lowered her voice, "Or sneaking in to Taylor Lautner's trailer..."

Isabella laughed. "You are absolutely right, Gretchen! I do need a vacation! How long should I come for?" She replied.

"You know what? Why not come for the rest of the summer! I mean, it's only been one week sconce summer vacay started so we would have three glorious months of not thinking of the Flynn-Fletcher boys!" Gretchen was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Perfect!" squealed Isabella! She suddenly stopped. "Wait...there still is the matter of parents."

Gretchen wilted as well. "Oh. Yeah." But then she bounced up again. "But you'll never know unless you try!" She was not about to get her plans crushed just because of some silly parents.

Isabella perked up. "Yeah, you're right Gretch!"

"I am, aren't I?" Gretchen gloated. "So, just hang up and go ask your mom! I'll do the same with my dad."

"Awesome! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Isabella shouted. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Authored by Razzleberry123**  
 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Isabella skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning!" She sang, twirling around and giggling. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro chuckled as she stirred a simmering pot of tortilla soup.

"Morning to you, too! Though I wouldn't say morning, hija. it's nearly three!"

"Oh." Isabella stopped twirling. She went over to her mom and gently took the soup ladle out of her hands.

"Here, mami, why don't you sit and relax while I cook?" Isabella said. She urged her mother towards the wooden kitchen table. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro sighed graciously and sat down.

"Thank you, Isa." She said, closing her eyes.

"I'll also make some tea for you, and some salad to go with the soup." Isabella announced, pulling out tea bags and bell peppers. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now this is getting to good to be true." She said. "What do you want, Isa?"

Isabella sighed and pulled up a chair next to her mom.

"You know me so well." She said.

"Well, I did give birth to you." Said Ms. Garcia-Shapiro with a small smile. "So what's going on?"

Well, you see, Gretchen invited me to stay with her for the rest of summer in Hollywood. I was wondering if you would let me." Isabella replied nervously. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro raised her eyebrows.

"Isa, the rest of summer is nearly three months! It just started last week! Are you sure you can be away that long?"

Isabella perked up.

"So you're saying yes?" she asked giddily. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro paused.

"Well, hija, not entirely." She said as Isabella's face fell. "But I am not saying no. I'll think about it." She continued. Isabella leaped up and hugged her mom.

"Please, mami, it would be a dream come true for me!" She exclaimed. "And without having to take care of me, you can focus more on getting that promotion in your law firm!"

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro considered this.

"You know what, Isa? You're right. I could use the extra hours at work. And you would have such a great time. You can go." She responded, nodding her head.

Isabella let out a high-pitched shriek the neighborhood hadn't heard since Candace moved out.

"Thank you, mami, you're the best!" Isabella gave her mom a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome, hija." She chuckled. "Now wasn't there dinner promised?"

Isabella leaped up and returned to the stove. "Yes, don't worry." She said, beaming. "I've got it."

Phineas groaned and face palmed.

"Ferb, what did I do?" He moaned. Then her looked up. "You know what? Don't answer that. I know exactly what I did. I was stupid and oblivious like I always am around her." Her kicked the tree, trying to let out the frustration he felt, but only suceeding in bridging his toe.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid_! he thought.

"Bro, that's not going to do you any good." Ferb said from the doorway.

"I know." Phineas responded. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, first things first, get out of the rain." Ferb responded.  
Phineas blinked and looked up. It was indeed storming like there was no tomorrow. Ferb stifled a laugh as his red haired brother dashed inside. He wrung out his soaked shirt.

"Then do what I always do," Ferb said. "Write it down."

 **Hey people! From here on out, I will be the sole author! The first five were written by FF member CuriouslyDreaming123, but it'll be all me after this! Thanks for your support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Yay! This is the first chapter I will be writing for the story!_**  
 ** _-Fretch_Luv_**

Phineas sat the desk in his room, furiously scribbling in a blue notebook. He stopped for a minute, assessed the page, and shook his head in dissatisfaction. Letting out a sigh of frustration, the paper ball was tossed into the trash can next to him, which was mostly full already with crumpled paper. Ferb glanced up from Great Expectations, which he was reading on his bed. He resumed his reading, only to be disturbed by more paper a minute or so later. He sighed, setting his book down and sitting up.  
"Phineas, you've been at this for four days now. What's up?"  
The red-head buried his face in his hands, obviously exasperated. "Well, Ferb, you recommended writing down what I'm feeling right?"  
Ferb nodded in confirmation.  
"Well, I'm trying, but I can't get it right. It's never good enough." said Phineas tiredly.  
Ferb nodded slowly. "Exactly. Don't think about what you're writing. Just write. Don't edit. Just let the ink flow."  
Ferb picked Great Expectations back up and resumed reading it, as if nothing had just occurred.  
Phineas considered this for a moment, then turned again to his notebook, writing for several minutes before closing it. "I guess I should probably call and apologize to Izzy, shouldn't I?"  
Ferb did not acknowledge him, which Phineas took as a yes. He picked up his phone from his desk, dialing Isabella's number. He wheeled away from his desk, propping his feet up on it.  
"Hi! This is Isabella, I'm afraid I can't receive your call right now. If you leave a message, I'll get back to you quick as I can! Bye."  
Phineas silently swore to himself before dialing Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. "Hi Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, is Isabella home? Oh, well, um, I guess it'll have to wait. Thanks, have a good day."  
Phineas turned to his brother, clearly distraught. "Isabella's in Los Angeles for the whole summer. The WHOLE SUMMER! I won't get a chance to see her for three months!"  
"Well then, I guess you'll have plenty of time to rehearse what you're going to say." Ferb said flatly, without looking up from his book.  
The red-haired brother was peeved by his brothers lack of interest or emotion. "It's like you don't even care!" Phineas yelled, briskly walking out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.  
Ferb was unfazed by this outburst, simply turning the page a few seconds later. After reading for a while, he set his book aside, and took his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Gretchen," he texted, "How are you?" A moments wait brought her reply:  
"Good, and yourself?"  
"I'm doing well myself. How is Los Angeles?"  
"It's fine. I miss everybody in Danville though."  
"I'll let them know you said so."  
"Thanks Ferb."  
"Anytime."  
"Hey, could I tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while now?"  
Ferb was slightly surprised by the message, but replied "Sure, what is it?"  
"Well, I kinda-"

Isabella settled into her seat, looking out the window at the busy Danville Airport. She checked her watch. _Half an hour to takeoff_ she thought. _Then it's just five hours to Gretchen._ Isabella pulled a pink notebook from her bag and started writing. She hadn't so much as finished a sentence when a girl about her age with dark brown hair pulled in a ponytail sat down next to her. The girl was wearing a hot pink T-Shirt and baseball hat, both of which bore a white heart at their center.  
"Hi, I'm Audrey, what's your name?" the girl asked quickly and excitedly, taking Isabella a second to realize what she said.  
"Oh, I'm Isabella" she replied, much more flatly than Audrey.  
"Well it's great to meet you! I'm going to Los Angeles. Where are you going? It's hot today don't you think?" Audrey said, barely taking a breath between her sentences.  
Isabella blinked at her, processing what she had been asked. "I'm, uh, going to LA too, I have a friend there I'm visiting."  
"Cool! I'm-  
"I'm pretty tired, it was great to meet you, but I think I'm gonna sleep for awhile" Isabella interrupted. It was true, she was absolutely exhausted from listening to Audrey. The pace at which she spoke was incredibly difficult to keep up with, as was her energy. Izzy settled back in her chair, facing her back to Audrey and looking out the window. Once the plane took off she was out, sleeping the entire flight.

Once he was sure Phineas was asleep, Ferb crept out of his bed to Phineas's desk. He searched the surface until he found the notebook Phineas had been writing in. He opened it, searching for what he had written earlier. He thumbed to the most recent page, but found it turn out. Written on the next page was "Nice Try Ferb." The green-haired boy smirked, returning the book to its previous location. He got back in bed, falling asleep wondering what his brother had written.

 **Note: OC Audrey was created by Razzleberry123 (CuriouslyDreaming123)**


End file.
